gurrenlagannextendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Spiral
Bio The Anti-Spiral is the main antagonist in the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime/manga series. He is the manifestation of the collective conciousness of the Anti-spirals having no physical body he's an abstract, metaphysical being. Before he was defeated he ruled over absolutely everything, while simultaneously existing outside everything beyond the 10th dimension (space-time, dimensions, universes, multiverses, probability). It was stated that his powers reached "God's domain". Powers and Abilities The Anti-Spiral has an overwhelming amount of power and abilities, some were directly displayed while others can be attributed to him because they were used by less powerful characters. His powers come from the use of Spiral Power, for a detailed overview of this topic visit the page: Spiral Power Stats Class: Transcendent God, Ruler of the Multiverse Destructive Power: Multiversal+ (able to create several universes including: his own universe outside dimensions, the Infinity Big Bang, Granzemboma -like TTGL it constitutes a universe on its own (Super Spiral Universe), Super Granzeboma -equivalent to an immeasurable amount of universes, "Imaginary Universe" -used to hide the real moon, however we can't know for sure the size of this particular space, 10th dimensional manipulation gives him multiversal+ destructive power, able to overcome Super TTGL.) Durability: Multiversal+ (Able to overcome Super TTGL and keep on fighting a fully powered Simon. Having control over the 10th dimension which is filled with infinite multiverses of infinite universes and infinite possibilities) Speed: MFTL / Irrelevant (Him and his creations can move at speeds several times faster than light. Anti-Spiral Nia could teleport anywhere even before Simon realized she had switched places. The Ashtangas can instantly move to any and multiple locations in space-time and in a different dimension. He was teleporting in and outside Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann. Has omnipresence inside his universe, his presence extended everywhere. Has nigh-omnipresence in other universes. Can rip through space-time and dimensions.) Range: Multiversal+ / Irrelevant (Can trap others in a multiverse of infinite universes. Exists beyond the 10th dimension ''which is filled with infinite multiverses of infinite universes and infinite possibilities)'' Intelligence: Highly intelligent / Nigh-Omniscient (Has the experience of living for at least aeons. Has been researching the nature of existence and Spiral power for all his lifetime. Existing beyond the 10th dimension he can easily look down on every timeline of every universe of every multiverse.) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Has the ability to use the infinite power of the Spiral.) Weaknesess: Absolute Despair (limits his power) Analysis During episodes 23 and 26 it was stated that the Anti-Spiral made a "crack" or "breach" between the 10th and 11th dimension to place his universe. Naturally this wouldn't be possible if the Anti-Spiral didn't have access to the 10th dimension of the Multiverse. This shouldn't be misunderstood as saying that the Anti-Spiral is 10.5-dimensional. The statement was that his universe was made between the membranes of the 10th and 11th dimension. The definition for the word between according to the dictionary is: "in or along the space separating two objects or regions." In this case we're talking about spatial dimensions so there's no "space" between them, therefore when the Anti-Spiral made a breach between them this was a "dimensionless region" not a "10.5 dimension". This is also consistent with the story because, the reason the Anti-Spiral's universe was inaccessible and unfindable was that it existed outside the other dimensions (this ability is known as "omnilock"). Another of the reasons why we know he has that level of power is that he shows feats of dimensional manipulation up to the 6th dimension. The Anti-Spiral's ability to manipulate the 5th dimension was shown in episode 26. During the fight the Ashtangas escape to what Lordgenome called "probability space" in this space the enemy was shifting through every possible location in space-time simultaenously. Probability space is in fact the 5th dimension as we can see in various scientific sources: "... if we could "see" the wave function of a person, it would look remarkably like the person himself. However the wave function also gently seeps out into space, meaning that there is a small probability that the person can be found on the moon. (In fact, the person's wave function actually spreads out throughout the universe.) " '' '- Theoretical Physicist Michio Kaku, from his book "Parallel Worlds", P. 152''' "Our fourth dimensional line of time is being selected one planck length at a time from from a fifth dimensional probability space..." ''-Rob Bryanton, Imagining the Tenth Dimension.'' The second quote even mentions that each dimensional timeline from the 4th dimension is selected one planck length at a time from the 5th dimension. This planck length coeficient was also mentioned by Tetsukan Littner '''in that episode, it is used by the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann to locate and attack the Ashtangas in every possible point in space-time. That's it for the 5th dimension. However, right after this feat he shows his power over the 6th dimension by trapping Team Dai-Gurren inside a Multiversal Labyrinth. Inside the Multiversal Labyrinth every member of Team Dai-Gurren experiences every possible universe, all the infinite alternate versions of themselves. Why do we say that this constitutes a 6th dimensional feat? "Seeing sixth-dimensionally, on the other hand, would be seeing all the possible versions of the universe you are within, including the versions that are not causally connected... "A "point" in the seventh dimension is our universe's multiverse of all possible timelines or parallel universes for our universe, viewed simultaneously." ''-Rob Bryanton, Imagining the Tenth Dimension.'' "In the sixth, we would see a plane of possible worlds, where we could compare and position all the possible universes that start with the same initial conditions as this one..." ''-www.universetoday.com/48619/a-universe-of-10-dimensions/''''' By reading the quotes above given by theoretical physicists we can easily conclude that the Anti-Spiral was able to manipulate the 6th dimension to create the Multiversal Labyrinth but he also needed to be able to reach the 7th dimension to be able to see all this possible universes as a single point. What about the other 4 dimensions? After Team Dai-Gurren escapes from the Multiversal Labyrinth the fight becomes more "physical" (fighting with giant mechas) so there are no specific feats we can point out. But since the Anti-Spiral already showed power to manipulate the other dimensions the statement about existing beyond the 10th dimension holds enough water to conclude that his power reaches that far. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:God Category:Multiversal